


Collegestuck JohnDave for Giftstuck (Pic)

by plushrumpx (TwinklePark)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinklePark/pseuds/plushrumpx





	Collegestuck JohnDave for Giftstuck (Pic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miumie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miumie/gifts).




End file.
